Suit & Tie
by Himkyu
Summary: "Kalau tidak bisa pakai dasi, memangnya kenapa? Yang penting dipakein sama kamu..." / Mingyu, Wonwoo/ Meanie / SVT / BL / ROMANCE / DLDR :D


**Suit & Tie**

Cast : Mingyu, Wonwoo / Genre : Romance / Rate : 13+

"Kalau tidak bisa pakai dasi, memangnya kenapa? Yang penting dipakein sama kamu..."

* * *

Sudah 5 tahun lamanya aku menempati apartemen ini tidak sendiri. Aku menyadari setiap waktu berjalan sangat cepat dimakan kesadaran. Aku selalu menghitung hari-hari yang berlangsung bersama seseorang lelaki yang menempati tempat tinggalku ini. 1 atap yang sama.

Aku tidak percaya perasaan cinta itu juga masih tetap sama.

"Jadi, kau ingin makan aku tambahi daun bawang atau tidak?" ketika kau menoleh hanya untuk memastikan jawaban memuaskan dariku, topangan kepalaku di atas meja selama memperhatikan punggungmu bergerak mengoseng panci masak, jadi terjatuh. Aku terkekeh canggung, memperlihatkan sisi kegemasanku yang membuatmu sedikit jengkel.

"Mau dong," ungkapku semangat.

"Baiklah. Kalau aku tambahin, jangan disisihkan sedikit pun," ungkapmu sambil konsen kembali kepada masakanmu yang setengah jadi. Aku menduga nasi goreng khas buatanmu sudah tinggal di taruh ke piring, karena aroma bumbunya sudah pada menyatu dengan kompak. Rasanya menggugah selera.

Sekali lagi, aku melihat lebar punggungnya. Fokusku bermain kali ini tidak di 1 tempat yang sama. Pandanganku menjalar ke tengkuknya , ekor rambut sedikit tumbuh di bagian situ. Bisa saja lidahku bebas menjilat bagian sana dengan mudah.

"Piringmu,"

Aku langsung tergelatak jatuh lagi dari topangan kepalaku. Ku tidak sadar , fatarmorgana dalam benakku ini rupanya memperlambat gerakannya di bayanganku. Ia tahu-tahu sudah di hadapanku, mengulurkan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi yang asapnya mengepul-ngepul lancang.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari tadi? Kau terus memandangi dapur seperti akan membakar isinya," Lelaki tampan—di mataku sangat manis, meniup-niup nasi di sendoknya dengan gemas karena tak kunjung menghilangkan uap panasnya. Aku cuman geleng-geleng kepala.

Kalau aku mengaku sedang berfantasi dengan belakang lehernya, aku akan bermandi sepiring nasi goreng panas setelah itu.

"Wonwoo,"

"Eum?" Wonwoo, tatapnya mengendik dari piringnya padaku. Padahal ia masih sibuk mengunyah hingga pipinya bergelembung.

 _Manisnya_ …

"Besok aku ada rapat penting,"

Wonwoo antuk-antuk kepala, memahami.

"dan aku belum tahu dasi apa yang cocok untuk kupakai,"

Setelah menelan, kau meminum air. Kau menunda suapanmu selanjutnya dengan mengawasiku cukup serius. "Yang benar saja?" Ah—mata _judging_ mu yang ke sekian akhirnya muncul juga.

"Hah~ Kim Mingyu. Kau sudah 5 tahun tinggal bersamaku. 2 tahun bekerja di perusahaan IT besar dengan orang-orang terpilih bisa masuk. Tapi kau masih belum bisa memilih dasi bagus untuk kau meeting?"

Aku garuk-garuk kepala, "Aku tak yakin, sih."

"Baiklah, besok pagi akan kupilihkan dasi untukmu."

"Benar!?" Aku terlonjak latah.

"Jangan kaget gitu, setelah selama ini aku terus yang memilihkan dasi untukmu," Wonwoo mendengus, "Traktir aku setelah kau meeting."

Tentu saja, kebiasaan kami adalah saling membayar berupa traktiran yang disukai satu sama lain. Aku sudah merencanakan sebuah makan malam romantis bersamanya—ah maksudku , makan malam biasa dengan nasi kari favoritnya yang kubeli dari restoran langganan.

Aku sengaja tidak tahu pilihan dasiku, jika harus kuakui. Aku ingin dasi pilihanmu menjadi hal yang paling kubanggakan nanti saat dipakai di tempat meeting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi, tepat di waktu yang menunjukkan angka 7 pagi. Tubuhku yang lelah, sudah bersemangat kembali menyambut hari dengan kesadaran penuh akibat guyuran air sejuk.

Rambutku kukeringkan dengan handuk kecil, ku melilit handuk lebar ke bagian bawahku. Aku melenggang pergi keluar menuju dirimu yang sedang melihat-lihat isi lemariku. Melihatmu begitu tekun menatapi isinya, aku malah membayangkanmu seperti seorang istri yang perhatian.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih bingung dengan seleramu," ucap Wonwoo. Alismu berkerut heran menekuni satu-satu lipatan dasi yang kususun rapih. "Kenapa kau sangat suka dengan dasi berwarna cerah," kau kemudian mengambil salah satu. Dengan corak ikon _smiley_ yang kusuka. "seperti ini pula coraknya."

Aku mendengus. Kadangkala penilaian Wonwoo bisa sangat bertolak dariku, dan aku akan bersih kukuh membela. "Dasi itu adalah gambaran karakter seseorang. Aku menyukai sesuatu yang berwarna cerah, corak yang lucu,biar orang tahu bahwa karakterku sangat ceria dan menyenangkan. Mereka tidak perlu menelisik dalam sifatku dengan bertanya lebih jauh, bukan?"

Aku percaya diri ketika mengungkapkannya. Namun kau malah membalas dengan putaran mata. "Aku justru menganggapmu aneh karena menggunakan dasi ini,"

"Ih, Wonwoo."

Kau tertawa setelah berhasil memojokkanku. Kemudian, kau mengambil dasi lain di dalam laci. Kali ini mengambil yang bercorak merah agak tua dengan garis-garis lurik yang terlihat biasa. Aku pikir, aku membelinya karena dapat diskon tinggi. s

"Cepat pakai pakaian kerjamu," Wonwoo sadar bahwa aku masih setengah telanjang dan hanya mengamatinya. Aku menghela nafas kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat kegiatan mencari-carimu yang begitu serius. Namun aku hanya mengikuti arahanmu, dan memakai semua kenaan yang telah dipersiapkan.

Setelah mempergunakan pakaianku dengan rapih , kau tiba-tiba menepuk punggungku. Aku menoleh dan melihatmu cukup dekat di hadapanku. Wangi sabun yang kau pakai saat mandi pertama kali, menelusup ke indera penciuman. Aku menjauh sedikit agar tidak membuatku malah terbuai.

"Ini aku pakaikan," kau tiba-tiba melingkarkan dasi ke leherku dengan apik dan fokus. Dadaku selalu bergemuruh lantang setiap kali mendapati dirimu mendekat makin dekat agar dapat melihat lebih jelas ikatan-ikatan yang terlilit agar tidak masuk ke lipatan yang salah. Keningmu berhadap pada bibirku. Aku tidak kuasa mengecupnya dengan sengaja.

"Hei!" Wonwoo sadar bibirku lancang menodai keningmu. Kau sampai menghentikan lipatan dasiku.

"Eh, maaf. Itu tidak sengaja"—aku bohong, hanya karena aku tidak ingin kau jijik dengan perlakuanku. "Kau terlalu dekat tahu, sampai aku terdorong mencium jidat lebarmu itu,"

"Jidatku itu gak selebar itu juga!" kemudian kau melilit terakhir dasimu, dan _vuala!_ Jadilah sebuah ikatan dasi yang seharusnya. "Lain kali belajar pakai dasi sendiri,"

Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala, "Susah"

"Akan selalu susah kalau kau tidak belajar tekun," kemudian kau menyentil jidatku gemas hingga aku meringis. Kau mengekeh dan menjauh, mengambil handuk basahku, melipat di tanganmu. "Sudah ganteng. Cepat pergi kerja sebelum terlambat,"

Mataku mengerjab-ngerjab polos. Kadangkala aku heran kenapa Wonwoo bertingkah begitu memanjakanku seakan aku suaminya. Aku tidak keberatan, tapi aku hanya heran.

"Sarapanmu sudah siap,"

Punggungmu akan pergi dari kamarku. Aku ingin sekali mencegat dan memeluknya dari belakang, tapi aku tahu kau pasti tak berkenan. Aku sedih , teramat sedih karena aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu untuk mengungkapkan terima kasih.

Aku melihat dasiku yang terpakai. Kemudian mencegatmu dengan teguran, "Wonwoo!"

Kau menoleh, "Hmm?"

"Terima kasih," hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

Kau tersenyum lebar membalasku.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau tidak datang terlambat karena kerepotan mengikat dasi," seorang teman sekaligus senior 2 tahun dariku, Choi Seungcheol, menegur saat bertemu tatap denganku tak sengaja di koridor setelah aku mengambil minum. "Terakhir kali kau datang dengan dasi terikat berantakan, dan kau begitu percaya diri mempresentasikan hasil proyekmu,"

"Oh Hyung, jangan ingatkan aku dengan mimpi buruk itu," ia terkekeh menyebalkan sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

"Kenapa? Aku sedang memberi kode, mempertanyakan apakah kau sudah punya pacar saat ini?"

 _Belum,_ aku ingin menjawab itu, namun niatku terusik. Rasanya membeberkan jati diri Wonwoo sebagai seseorang yang kusuka bukanlah ide yang bagus. _Prejudice_ orang-orang berbeda pada seseorang sepertiku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa Seungcheol hyung mendukung perasaan ini, sama halnya meragukan Wonwoo menerimaku.

"Aku kan tinggal 1 apartemen dengan seorang teman kuliah. Ia yang mengikat ini,"

Alisnya bertaut, "Perempuan?"

"Tidak mungkin. Laki-laki,"

"Teman laki-lakimu mengikat dasimu?"

Aku yang kali ini mengerut dahi. Apa yang salah dari diikat dasi oleh seorang lelaki?

"Temanmu sangat baik sekali. Kalau aku jadi temanmu, aku akan menolak keras. Belajar sendiri biar bisa,"

"Sayangnya, dia tidak keberatan sampai saat ini,"

Seungcheol hyung tergagu, memandangku seperti sebuah mahluk langka yang pertama kali ditemukan. "Sudah kubilang, temanmu baik sekali," kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk akrab pundakku, "Cepat ke ruang _meeting_ sebelum diomeli Pak Manajer."

Aku membungkuk hormat sebagai pelepasan percakapan kami, dan tanda terima kasih. Di koridor yang sepi itu, aku masih saja berdiri di tempat sama. Menerka sesuatu yang terdengar tidak beres ketika kami mengobrol.

"Ah , mungkin perasaanku saja," aku mengelus dasi yang dipuji 'terikat rapih' oleh Seungcheol hyung.

Wonwoo benar-benar melakukan pekerjaan terbaiknya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehabis pekerjaanku usai, meeting selesai, segala pekerjaan menjadi beres setelah denting jam selesai bekerja terdengar. Jadwal kerjaku cukup sampai disini. Sedangkan yang lain masih terjebak dengan lembaran-lembaran kerja bertumpuk yang masih belum usai. Mereka tak kenal putus asa untuk menyudahinya dulu sebelum melangkah pulang.

Aku suka menyelesaikan pekerjaan berurutan dengan porsi yang kuperhitungkan. Sehingga tugas-tugasku selesai dalam hitungan jam. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa pekerjaan yang diberikan sepertiku harus dikeluhkan.

Atau seperti yang dikatakan Wonwoo, bahwa aku si 'pekerja keras' yang tidak bisa mengalihkan konsen kepada pun sampai tugas selesai, sehingga aku tak sadar dengan banyak wujud kelelahan itu.

"Hei, kau tak ingin menunggu beberapa saat dulu menemani Hyung mu ini minum-minum?" Jeonghan _hyung_ yang mendapat pekerjaan sebagai _develop_ UI/UX , mencegat tanganku. Wajah nya manis seperti wanita, tapi sikapnya tegas seperti pria pada umumnya. Kini wajah cantiknya jadi sangat kacau , dengan kantung hitam di bawah kedua matanya.

Aku mengamati HP. Waktu menunjuk ke angka 4 sore, dan Wonwoo pasti sudah menungguiku. Ia memang suka sekali menjemputku jika ia berkenan. Ada toko buku dekat kantorku, dan ia senang berkunjung kesana. Sekalian bisa pulang bersama-sama.

Aku tidak pernah melewatkan moment jalan-jalan menuju apartemen kami bersama di trotoar yang ramai tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa, Hyung." Aku menyungging senyum lemah, sebagai wujud maaf.

"Ah! Anak muda jaman sekarang. Kalau sudah punya pacar , melupakan Hyung kesayangannya,"

Aku terperanjat, "Ti—tidak Hyung!"

Aku begitu malu dengan semua persepsi orang akhir-akhir ini. Hanya karena aku mempergunakan dasi ikatan Wonwoo, atau hanya aku tidak telat ke kantor, pulang lebih awal dan menolak minum-minum, semuanya berpikir aku terurus baik oleh sesosok 'Kekasih'.

Bahkan aku belum berani menyebutnya 'sayang' saja, sudah dianggap memiliki sepenuhnya Jeon Wonwoo.

Aku berlari tunggang langgang agar tidak telat ke perhentian dimana Wonwoo selalu menunggu. Aku begitu yakin, jam segini ia akan selalu menunggu , sampai di waktu yang konyol untuk ditunggui. Ia tidak akan bertahan selama 1 jam lebih. Tapi 1 jam sebelumnya ia relakan untuk menantiku.

Maka aku tidak boleh telat menemuinya lebih dari 1 jam.

Langkah kakiku terhenti di halte bus biasa. Aku hendak menyapa 'Hi', tapi tertunda karena sesosok wanita mengakrab di samping Wonwoo duduk. Wajahnya cantik dan familiar.

Yang terpenting, wanita itu berhasil membuat Wonwoo tertawa lepas.

"Wonwoo?" aku menegur agar kalian tidak lupa aku menunggui sejak dari tadi.

"Oh, Mingyu! Kau datang akhirnya,"

Mingyu terbangun , wanita itu juga. Bahkan ia membungkuk padaku. Sikapnya ramah sekali, mungkin siapapun akan menyukai orang seperti itu.

Aku gerah, selain kepanasan, tapi juga gerah melihat keakraban keduanya. Sebelum aku datang, berapa lama mereka berbincang?

"Aku cuman mau bilang kalau hari ini aku ada janji bersama Yura," Wonwoo menunjuk pada wanita itu seperti memperkenalkan seorang kekasih. Aku tidak suka caramu bersikap lemah lembut begitu, dan aku tidak berkenan berkenalan dengannya.

"Aku akan pulang malam, ya kan , Yura?"

"Sepertinya begitu," wanita itu mengekeh. Mendengarnya membuat hatiku tidak merasa nyaman. Aku malah merespon sebaliknya. Mengangguk , menyetujui saja. Walaupun aku penasaran, perjalanan seperti apa di antara mereka sehingga mereka akan pulang malam?

"Kau ingin kemana, Wonwoo?" akhirnya aku kelepasan bertanya.

"Eum," Wonwoo sempat main lirik-lirikan dengan wanita itu, membuatku kesal. "Mungkin sejenis _dating_?"

"HAH?" aku terlonjak. Namun tidak sempat protes lebih karena Wonwoo justru hendak pergi dengan bus yang baru saja datang.

"Aku harus pergi dulu! Ayo, Yura."

Kau malah beralih mengajak Yura pergi bersama ke dalam bus itu. Di balik kaca, kau masih sempat memberikan dadahan sampai jumpa. Aku tidak membalas.

Sayang sekali, arah bus yang Wonwoo naiki berbeda. Aku tidak punya alasan mengikut untuk mengawasi 'kencan' yang kau sebutkan.

Kegerahan itu masih terasa.

Aku melepas dasi dengan kasar, merusak ikatan yang kau buat terkhusus untukku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku masih terjebak menontoni channel yang tidak menarik perhatianku. Aku duduk di sofa dengan suntuk, tidak merasa nyaman. Setiap kali melihat jam, jarumnya seakan lama sekali mengatur tempat.

Suara-suara notif grup LINE terdengar. Aku prediksi, keramaian ini datang dari para senior yang habis pulang minum-minum. Curhat tidak jelas di tempat yang tak seharusnya.

Kalau tahu begini, aku akan lebih suka menerima tawaran Jeonghan _hyung_. Bisa melupakan patah hati, adalah keputusan terbaik.

 **Jung Han : Aku tidak semabuk itu , kau mengerti!**

 **Cheol~ : Kalau kau tak mabuk, kenapa kau berada disini juga berceloteh demikian. Aku curiga.**

 **Jung Han : diam kau , Seungcheol! Kau tidak usah ikut campur!**

Aku memutar mata jengah. Kedua partner kerjanya ini memang seringkali meributkan hal sepele.

 **Jung Han : Aku bosan! Ajak aku ngobrol!**

 **Cheol~ : Abaikan saja dia. Maaf. Dia di sampingku sekarang, tergeletak tidak karuan di pahaku sambil bermain HP setelah meneguk 2 gelas. Abaikan saja.**

Aku berpikir , kenapa Seungcheol _hyung_ tidak ikut mengabaikan? Apalagi Junghan hyung di sampingnya, kenapa juga saling balas-balasan lewat SNS?

Aku menghela nafas. Saat-saat hampa ini, aku bingung harus diperlakukan seperti apa lagi. Maka itulah aku berniat meladeni chat tak jelas tersebut, sekedar mengisi waktu.

 **Kim Mingyu : Jika jalan-jalan dengan seorang perempuan sampai semalam ini , berdua saja. Hubungan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka?**

Aku terlonjak kaget setelah menyadari , kata-kata gundah gulana ku malah terpapar di layar monitor. Semua itu sebaiknya tersembunyi erat dalam pikiran saja. Malah terkirim ke grup, dan dilihat sekitar 5 orang yang sama-sama partner kerja.

Mati!

 **Cheol~: WALAH WALAH, Mingyu tercinta kita sedang cemburu!?**

 **Jung Han : Minum bersamaku, Gyu! Ngobrol denganku!**

 **Jisoo Hong : Oh** _ **my**_ **,** _ **do your gf has an affair?**_

 **Jung Han : MINUM!**

Aku ingin dikubur hidup-hidup saja ke dalam tanah. 5 seniorku benar-benar membaca pesanku yang dikirim dari luar kesadaran. (kecuali Junghan _hyung_ yang sedang setengah sadar).

 **Cheol~: Bukankah berarti mereka sedang berpacaran?**

 **Cheol~: Kalau berdua saja , itu sangat rawan**

 **Jisoo Hong : Sudah jam 10 malam juga.**

 **Cheol~: Kau mengenal baik laki-laki yang berjalan-jalan dengan teman perempuanmu itu?**

Aku ingin membalas 'Kalau soal Wonwoo, sangat baik sekali,' Masalahnya bukan pihak laki-laki yang dipertanyakan(atau dipersalahkan).

 **Kim Mingyu :** _ **Eum**_ **, laki-laki itu sepertinya kenal baik perempuannya. Mereka mengobrol sudah cukup dekat, tapi tidak akrab sekali.**

 **Cheol~: Mungkin mereka benar sedang berkencan**

 **Jung Han :** _ **MOVE ON SAJA~!**_

aku sampai melompat kaget , tidak terima. Aku tidak mungkin move on dikala semua pengetahuanku tentang hubungan mereka masih menggantung.

Lagipula, mereka sepertinya tidak sedekat orang pacaran. Berapa lama mereka sudah mengenal? 5 tahun? 10 tahun? Bahkan Mingyu tidak pernah mendengar Wonwoo menyebut nama gadis itu.

 **Cheol~: Maaf , aku membereskan Junghan dulu. Dia sudah tertidur sekarang.**

 **Cheol~: Yang pasti, kalau kau masih ragu-ragu, tanya langsung padanya. Tidak salah bukan? Jangan membuat hatimu berat menumpu perasaan gundah itu lama-lama.**

 **Jisoo Hong : Semangat Mingyu!**

Aku hanya bisa melepas senyum setelah melihat pesan dari Jisoo _hyung_ menyemangatiku. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada rasa semangat sedikit pun setelah aku mematikan HP dan merebah tidur ke sofa. Pikiran masih _mumet_ , bingung, menunggui Wonwoo yang tak kunjung datang. Detik-detik terasa begitu panjang tanpa dia di sisiku.

 **Cklek**

Suara kenop pintu terdengar, yang langsung membuatku melompat dari sofa. Aku melihat ke pintu masuk cukup cepat, dan melihat keberadaannya yang sibuk membuka sepatu. Wajahnya ceria, parasnya tidak meraut kelelahan, yang semakin membuatku merasa tidak enak.

 _Kekecewaan apa ini_..

"Oh , kau belum tidur," kau kaget saat melihatku mengawasi dengan penuh selidik. Apakah kau berharap aku tak sadarkan diri dan melupakan jalan-jalanmu yang mengasyikkan itu? "Kau tahu, aku membelikanmu sesuatu—"

"Aku tidak suka kau jalan-jalan dengan gadis itu,"

Aku pun melontarkannya. Perasaan tak nyaman yang membuatku hilang sabar, tidak dapat kutahan terus. Kau terkejut atas timpalanku. Aku jarang mengemukakan keluhan dengan amarah terlonjak begini hingga membuatmu terkejut.

"Jangan jalan-jalan lagi dengan gadis itu,"

Ia mengerut kening. Tanganmu berhenti mengorek tas ranselnya yang tidak kupedulikan apa niatmu sebenarnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Berhenti jalan-jalan dengan gadis manapun, Wonwoo. Kau seharusnya pulang bersamaku seperti biasa,"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau melarangku jalan-jalan dengan temanku?"

Aku menggeleng. Tidak pernah aku membayangkan gadis itu sebatas teman walaupun kupaksa. Aku tak ingin kau menipuku lebih banyak, maka kupaksakan kehendak ini , walaupun harus menyakitimu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menggantungkan dirimu padaku! Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau ingin bercerita sesuatu, cukup bicarakan padaku. Aku pasti akan memenuhinya," aku berbicara cukup tegas hingga membuatmu mundur selangkah. Mungkin khawatir apabila aku menarikmu atau memukulmu.

Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkanku , dan mengerti. Aku tidak ingin kau sampai jatuh cinta pada orang lain, jika aku mustahil memilikimu.

Setidaknya kau selalu ada di sampingku…

"Mingyu, aku tak pernah tahu kau bisa seegois ini.." Wonwoo memandangku nanar. Tatapannya menusuk batin begitu saja, seolah menolak kepercayaan tentangku. Aku marah kau melihatku begitu, sedangkan kau berhasil menatap lembut gadis yang baru kutahu.

Aku tak suka…

"Kenapa?! Bukankah benar?! Selama ini kau menggantungkan dirimu untukku, dan aku berikan. Kenapa kau masih saja menaruh harapan pada orang lain?! Aku hanya ingin kau selalu untukku untuk membayar itu semua…" aku meraih tangannya , di luar keinginan. Emosi mengendalikan tubuhku, "aku bukannya egois. Aku hanya tak mau putus asa."

"Lepaskan!" Wonwoo menepis peganganku yang cukup kuat. Aku benar-benar menyakitinya. "Aku tidak pernah ingin bergantung denganmu! Kau yang memberikannya padaku!"

"Lalu kau sudah menerimanya. Apakah masih kurang? Aku bisa memberimu lebih,"

 **PLak**

Tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan cukup keras hingga aku tidak bisa menahan lagi pegangan di lengannya. Ia menatapku dengan ketakutan, dan dingin. Senyum ramah yang biasa ia munculkan acap kali bertemu denganku, hilang sekejap.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Kim Mingyu!"

Kemudian kau berbalik, melaju pergi ke suatu tempat. Suara mengacak sesuatu terdengar dari dalam kamarmu. Aku belum sigap beranjak dari tempat karena masih sangat shock. Tahu-tahu kau keluar membopong tas yang besar.

"K—kau mau kemana?!"

"Aku pergi,"

Mataku membeliak , menatap setiap jejak kakinya yang lebar perlahan hilang dari balik pintu. Aku berhasil beranjak menyusuli, walaupun mustahil. Saat aku baru keluar , taxi sudah membawanya entah kemana.

Aku berlutut ke tanah, trotoar sepi kutatapi lama-lama.

Apa yang salah dari perbuatanku untuk mempertahankannya agar tidar meninggalkanku…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Pintu kubuka dengan setengah hati, dengan tubuh lemas tidak berdaya menyender di tembok, sembari memandangi tamu dengan tatap kelelahan. Aku pastikan lawan bicaraku justru menganggap aku seperti seorang pembunuh, dengan penampilan urakan yang begitu kacau dan mata bengis karena susah tidur.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa memprotes sosok gadis yang menjadi sumber keributanku dengan Wonwoo kemarin malam. Ia justru datang dengan penampilan semampai, serta parfum dengan harum yang sangat menganggu.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" aku bertanya begitu dingin. Ia malah menatapku seolah aku mengeluarkan ledekan. Ia terkekeh menggelikan.

"Jangan terlihat marah begitu. Aku hanya datang kemari untuk mengantarkan barang yang tertinggal,"

"Jika kau mencari Wonwoo.. dia sudah pergi," aku mendengus. Mengabaikan keterkejutan gadis di depanku.

"Ah, rupanya ia sudah pergi. Kukira dia mau bertahan hingga hari ulang tahunmu selesai,"

 _Eh?_ Aku menegapkan cara berdiriku. Memandanginya dengan mata yang sedikit membulat heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Jangan bilang, dia belum memberitahumu? _Aigoo_ …" gadis itu kemudian merogohkan sesuatu di tas jinjingnya. Sebuah kotak kecil terpamer di tangan mulusnya , entah untuk apa. "Seharian kami bercengkrama untuk memilihkan hadiah kejutan untukmu karena hari ini ulang tahunmu. Ia membelikan ini, tapi ia malah melupakannya. Aku yakin , saking dirinya terlalu semangat, ia sampai khilaf membawa hadiah ini,"

Gadis itu kemudian menaruh kotak tersebut di tanganku. Aku pandangi cukup lama, untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Kau harus tahu betapa niatnya anak itu untuk bisa merayakan ulang tahun bersamamu sebelum ia memutuskan pergi mengambil kuliah ke luar negeri. Ia tidak ingin membuatmu sedih, maka seharusnya hari ini ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

Logikaku sepertinya masih belum sampai meskipun gadis ini mengutarakannya cukup jelas dan padat. Aku masih belum bisa menerima bahwa yang diutarakannya adalah kenyataan yang kunampik selama ini.

"Oh, Nak. Kau tidak tahu betapa dewasanya anak itu berhadapan denganmu. Memperlakukanmu sebaik mungkin, mengasihanimu, menemanimu, memenuhi segala keiinginanmu meskipun kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa melepasmu. Ia selalu punya mimpi untuk bisa menggapai kesuksesan sepertimu, menjadi seorang pengusaha. Tapi ia menyisihkan dulu mimpi-mimpi itu untuk bisa melihatmu tumbuh dewasa sepertinya. Yang menurutnya dirimu sudah bisa mandiri.

Ingat berapa lama kalian bersama? 5 tahun , Nak. Semenjak kau masih kuliah, dan masih kurang mandiri. Tapi sekarang melihatmu sudah dapat kerja, dan sukses. Rasanya cukup adil Wonwoo bisa melepasmu, dan ikut menyusul."

Aku hanya terdiam. Menyerap segala pernyataan itu satu persatu, sebelum mencernanya menjadi sebuah kesimpulan.

"Dia menyayangimu. Memberikan apapun , melepaskan mimpinya sementara waktu itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Jika kau punya sesuatu yang bisa kau bayar untuk anak itu, tentu saja dengan melepasnya mengejar cita-cita itu."

Gadis itu kemudian memberikan tepukan di kedua pundakku, "Jangan kecewa , ya. Aku yakin dia pasti kembali. Sekarang, terima saja hadiahnya. Selamat ulang tahun, titipan darinya. Jangan lupa belajar mengikat dasi sendiri, ok?"

Sudah selesai dengan pernyataannya, dan alih-alih melihatku yang masih cukup shock dengan kejadian ini. Ia tak mau ganggu, kemudian bermaksud akan pergi. Namun kucegat untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Kemana Wonwoo? Luar negeri dimana?"

Ia menerka, sepertinya ikut bingung. "Aku tidak tahu pasti. Kukira kau yang lebih tahu. Anak itu sangat misterius padaku, tapi ia banyak terbuka padamu karena ia lebih percaya padamu. Aku jadi sebal,"

Sekarang aku pun sadar bahwa keegoisanku ini, menutup diriku menganggap Wonwoo sebagai orang yang sudah banyak berperan untukku. Aku selalu meminta lebih, ia sudah mengasihi, tapi aku menolak untuk merasa puas. Sampai akhirnya, hardikanku semalam menjadi bukti bahwa aku sangat keras kepala dan tamak. Hingga Wonwoo sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi.

"Kenapa? Menyesali karena kau terlalu _posesif_ , Nak?" ucap gadis itu terkekeh. Aku menunduk malu atas kebodohanku ini. "Kau ini ibarat dasi pemberian Wonwoo, ya."

Setelah itu Yura pun pergi. Tanpa menjelaskan lebih jauh apa maksud nya demikian.

Tapi jelas, aku malah malu mengakuinya, apalagi setelah aku melihat isi kotak itu benar dasi pemberian Wonwoo dengan corak norak yang sering ia keluhkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **1 Tahun** **Kemudian**..

Gemerlap lampu natal, suara gemerincing lonceng yang berirama, sahutan para pedagang dengan diskon-diskon akhir tahunnya, membuatku tidak bisa melepas pandang dari pemandangan sepanjang jalan Seoul.

Aku mendesah lemah, memaklumi hari ini adalah hari yang seharusnya berakhir bahagia bagi setiap orang.

Tapi aku tidak merasa begitu.

Aku jadi teringat masa-masa menyenangkan bersama seorang di hari liburan seperti ini. Kami sebelumnya membuat kue bolu strawberry dengan tuangan cokelat yang lezat. Aku membuat cokelatnya, ia membuat kuenya. Yang terasa luar biasa enaknya. Kami menaburkan gula-gula halus sebagai gambaran salju yang terhampar di atas permukaan kue.

Ah, perutku bergemuruh lapar jadinya.

"Kenapa macet sekali, sih?" aku mengamati barisan mobil di depan yang belum juga bergerak. Hari ini adalah hari akhir bekerja. Sekaligus besok adalah hari natal. Lagi-lagi, laki-laki kesepian sepertiku memilih mencari liburan di apartemen tercinta.

Orang tuaku malah berbulan madu meninggalkan puteranya. _Well_ , aku pun juga tak tertarik melihat tebaran cinta-cinta sepasang orang tua yang membuat keberadaanku menjadi terpojok.

Kemudian suara telepon dari aplikasi mobil pun berbunyi. Aku cukup menekan layar _digital_ nya, dan suara kegaduhan menggema di dalam mobilku.

"SELAMAT NATAL , MINGYU!"

Ah, suara yang sama seperti suara lelaki mabuk setahun lalu yang terus berceloteh tidak jelas. "Aku kesepian kau tidak ikut pesta perayaan bersama kita,"

"Ah, perutku sedang tidak enak. Aku tidak bisa makan banyak-banyak bersama kalian. Maaf, Hyung." –berbohong. Entah kenapa aku jadi lebih sering berbohong selama setahun ini untuk menolak ajakan perkumpulan senior-senior ku ini. Bagaimana aku bisa menikmati keriangan disana, sedangkan aku menyedihkan disini.

"Sayang sekali, Nak. Banyak hadiah yang bisa kau dapat disini, HEI SEUNGCHEOL! JANGAN KAU HABISKAN KUEKU, BRNGSEK!" aku sampai menutup telingaku saking pengangnya suara teriakan Junghan _hyung_. "Jadi, natal ini mau dirayakan seperti apa?"

Aku hanya terdiam. Kenapa pertanyaan ini seringkali muncul setelah setahun aku kehilangan dia.

"Entahlah. Kenapa, Hyung?" aku memancing agar Hyung satu ini mau memperjelas kenapa mereka sangat suka mencampuri urusan pribadiku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya prihatin saja. Kau kelihatannya tidak bersemangat selama setahun ini. Kami pikir, kau habis putus dari pacarmu."

Dan aku menghela nafas. Rupanya benar. Perubahan sikapku yang semakin dingin, menyodorkan mereka pada sebuah pernyataan yang rumit, yang hampir mendekati fakta.

"Dan kau tidak pernah pakai dasi lagi."

"Eh?" aku mengerut dahi untuk pernyataan satu itu. "Dasi?"

" _Well_ , memang kami memberikan patokan nyeleneh untuk ukuran 'berpacaran' mu , Mingyu. Tapi keberadaan seorang kekasih, membuatmu jadi lebih terawat, lebih ceria, lebih bahagia. Dan kami mensyukuri itu. Dasi yang kau selalu pakai, dipakaikan pacarmu itu. Tapi selama setahun, kau bahkan tidak memakainya sama sekali. Meskipun _meeting_ sekalipun. Ditambah perubahan sikapmu.

Kami tentu khawatir. Kau tidak menceritakan lebih apa yang terjadi."

Aku tercenung sesaat memikirkannya. Junghan _hyung_ tidaklah salah mematoki dasi sebagai bukti kebersamaanku yang indah dengan Wonwoo. Apapun yang terpakai, adalah hasil pilihannya. Hasil keluhan dan marahnya. Hasil pujiannya. Hasil kesabarannya.

Hatiku berdebar menahan sakit. Aku tidak kuat mengingat-ngingat saat-saat itu lagi.

"Maaf , Hyung. Aku harus pergi."

"Eh? Mingyu? Kau tak apa? Maaf bila aku—"

 **Tut Tut Tut**

Aku menopang kepala ke depan kemudi. Aku mendekap wajah menyedihkanku selama menunggu mobil di depanku bisa bergerak kembali.

Meskipun aku tidak tahu, apakah aku sanggup menyetir lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju kamar apartemenku, kuamati sekotak dasi yang kutinggali di dalam mobil. Percakapan dengan Junghan _hyung_ sedikit membuatku tertegun. Sekali lagi perasaan rindu ini menganggu, apalagi melihat sekotak kecil ini dibiarkan terlantar di dalam mobil seperti barang usang.

Haruskah aku melakukan sesuatu untuk melupakan Wonwoo , jika sampai saat ini kabarnya pun tak ada. Percuma aku bertanya pada Yura, yang juga tak tahu. Pemuda itu seperti di telan bumi.

Sesaat sampai di depan pintu, aku tersentak ketika memutar kenop yang begitu mudah tanpa memasukkan kunci terlebih dahulu. Aku ingat betul, kamar apartemen ku tidak pernah kutinggalkan tanpa terkunci.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, aku pun mendobrak masuk. Melihat ke sekeliling begitu cepat, menerka apa saja yang diacak pencuri.

Tidak ada, semuanya tersusun seperti biasa.

 **Tuk**

Suara terjatuhnya barang, membuatku melompat cepat menuju ke dalam ruangan. Langkahku lebar dan pasti. Aku siap dengan tinju bulat , dan menghajar siapapun yang berani menyentuh barang-barangku.

Namun,

"Ah, sial. Kenapa sampai terjatuh,"

Seseorang di depan mataku tengah memungut sesuatu yang terjatuh ke lantai tanpa sadar aku berada di belakangnya. Sebuah pohon natal yang seingatku tidak ada disana, berdiri tegak di hadapannya dengan segala pernak-pernik terhias cantik.

Mataku membelakak kaget. Tanganku bergetar, hingga sanggup menjatuhkan sekotak hadiah peninggalanmu.

Ya, kau sudah kembali. Sambil membersihkan sebuah lonceng kecil yang barusan terjatuh.

Aku tak sabaran. Memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang begitu erat, hingga kau melompat kaget karena sedari tadi tak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Mi—Mingyu?"

Aku tak bermimpi. Lirihannya ketika menyebutkan namaku, bersuara sama dengan orang yang kurindukan. Semakin erat aku memelukmu, semakin kalap kau ingin terlepas.

Aku ingat bahwa keegoisanku lah yang membuatmu pergi, maka aku segera melepasmu. Menghindarimu sekitar 30cm dari jarak terdekat. Aku menunduk takut. Wajahku bersembunyi.

"Hei, kenapa?" kau berusaha mengintip ekspresi khawatirku. Aku bahkan belum siap membalas tatap dirinya. Adakah yang berbeda selama aku merelakanmu?

"Aku capek-capek datang dari Jerman untuk membawakanmu hadiah pohon natal, dan kau malah menghindariku?"

Kalah, aku mengamati kedua manikmu yang sangat kupujai. Senyumanmu yang merekah itu sempat membuat perutku tergelitik. Aku ingin sekali mencium bibir yang merekah itu, tapi aku tak bisa.

Ketahananku berakhir dengan tangisan.

"Hei! Jangan menangis," kau memelukku. Walaupun tubuhku semakin meninggi, kau masih bisa meraih kepalaku dan meletakkannya di sisi bahumu yang menyempit. Aku nyaman di sampingmu. "Aku minta maaf pergi tanpa menyampaikan kabar. Aku juga tidak memberi pesan apapun,"

"Kenapa!? Kenapa kau pergi!? Aku jahat, ya?"

Aku bisa merasakan tepukan di punggungku, karena aku merengek. Aku bisa tenang karena rengkuhan andalannya. "Tidak juga, kau hanya menyebalkan."

Aku melepas mu dari rengkuhan, mendekap pundakmu. Aku ingin berkata serius, "Aku janji, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Kau boleh pergi, kau boleh jalan-jalan dengan siapapun, kau boleh memukulku. Asal kau janji kau tidak meninggalkanku,"

Wonwoo tertawa kecil melihatku, dan kemudian menghapus air mata ini yang tiada berhenti. Aku berusaha bertahan tak menangis, tapi selalu runtuh setiap kali melihat bentuk nyatamu yang selalu kumimpikan.

"Bagaimana meninggalkanmu jika kau masih menangis begini," tak lama kemudian ia menjauh, dan memunguti sesuatu yang terjatuh. "Kau bahkan tidak pakai dasi yang kuberikan padamu setahun lalu?"

Ah, rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi. Aku benar-benar bodoh tidak menggunakan sesuatu yang diberikannya. Aku hanya tak rela mengingatmu terus-terusan.

"A—aku kan tidak bisa pakai dasi!"

Wonwoo berdecak. Ia kemudian melingkarkan dasi itu ke kerahku. Sama seperti dulu ketika kau menawarkan diri menjadi pengikat dasi untuk segala kebutuhanku.

" _Kau ini ibarat dasi pemberian Wonwoo, ya."_

Apakah aku terlalu mengikat Wonwoo hingga dirinya tidak merasa bebas? Aku membuatnya banyak melakukan sesuatu tanpa aku yang membalasnya?

Aku segera mengambil tangannya, menghentikannya mengikat dasiku.

"Aku janji aku akan belajar mengikat dasi," ujarku ketika mendekatkan wajah padanya. Berharap dia menatap mataku yang serius lebih dekat. "Asal kau yang mengajariku,"

Wonwoo menunduk. Memperlihatkan keningnya lagi yang berhadapan langsung dengan bibirku. Aku bisa melihat pipinya bersemburat hingga ke telinga. Meruntuhkan niatku untuk tidak mengecup kening, bibir, dan matanya yang manis.

Ya, aku mengecup semuanya. Aku tak peduli dia akan memukulku dan lari.

"Mi—Mingyu?" ia menyentuh semua area yang kukecup. Aku pun juga sedikit malu dengan perilaku romantis yang tiba-tiba ini. Tapi, tak apa. Mingyu harus berani dan dewasa.

"Itu ciumanku sebagai tanda kau tak akan meninggalkanku lagi? Jika kau tak suka, kau bisa mengelapnya dan pergi. Aku tak akan memaksa lagi," aku menjauh selangkah. Memberikan ruang dirinya membawa tubuhnya keluar dari apartemen selagi bisa.

Namun bukan itu, Wonwoo malah memelukku, tepat ke hadapanku. Sambil kepalanya bersandar di dada, yang pastinya ia akan segera tahu jantungku berdebar sekencang apa.

"Aku saja banyak memikirkanmu selama di Jerman. Makanmu teratur tidak, apakah kau bisa bangun pagi, apakah kau tidak pakai dasi-dasi konyol itu saat kerja?"

Senyumku merekah pada akhirnya. Tidak bisa berhenti merasa geli dengan cemoohannya terhadap selera fashionku.

"Ijinkan aku mengikatkan dasimu terakhir kalinya,"

Aku langsung melepas pelukannya. Melihat wajahnya yang begitu yakin.

Rasa menolak apa ini. Bagaimana bisa ia memilih untuk pergi?

"Apakah kau memilih pergi?"

Matamu mengerjab polos. Apakah aku salah bicara?

"Kau salah paham," ia tertawa pias. "Seseorang yang memberi dasi, berarti berharap kau tumbuh sukses."

"Oh ya?" aku tidak terlalu memahami mitos -mitos itu, namun kau terlihat bersemangat mengutarakannya. Aku tidak keberatan.

"Untuk seorang kekasih, memberikan dasi berarti menginginkan pasangannya sukses menjalani percintaan ini selamanya." Kau menunduk malu sambil membelai dasiku kembali yang setengah terikat.

Entah kenapa , aku lebih _paham_ setelah ia berbicara demikian. Kupu-kupu di dada, berterbangan memberikan esensi gembira yang luar biasa. Tahu rasa senang yang timbul karena disebutkan sebagai _sang_ Juara dari segala lawan yang dihadapi? Ya seperti itu rasanya.

Lega luar biasa.

Kemudian aku melepas dasiku , membuatmu kalap cemas. Kau merasa aku menolak pernyataanmu, atau aku merasa jijik denganmu?

Kulingkarkan dasi itu , padahal kau hanya pakai kaus biasa. Tidak cocok menggunakan dasi dengan corak norak. Aku ingin tertawa.

Tapi kau malah memperlihatkan ekspresi manis yang kusuka. Aku coba ikat, walaupun asal-asalan. Tidak berfaedah memang jika aku yang mengikat.

Yah, sejelek apapun aku mengikatnya, yang penting kami sudah tahu makna 'memberi dasi' sebenarnya, bukan?

Setelah ikat asal-asalan, kutarik lembut dasi itu hingga tubuhmu tersungkur ke depan mendekat padaku. Kucium bibirmu yang belum siap menerima lumatan dariku.

"Berarti aku yang seharusnya memberikan dasi ini untukmu. Aku yang akan memberikanmu 'perjalanan cinta yang sukses' itu seperti apa. Kau hanya perlu duduk santai, menjalaninya, ok?"

Wonwoo bingung. Mulutnya terbuka, melamun tidak paham. Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi lucunya.

Aku rasa,

Tidak bisa mengikat dasi saja bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The END**

* * *

Beri saya 1 kata/ prompt, untuk tema One shot selanjutnya :D

 **Vote, Comment, Follow for the productive oneshot every day!**


End file.
